The Other Side
This suspense story is about a car who has the unique ability to transport himself between two realms. It's in his view (apparently I had to specify this to my friend). Prolouge Yes, I know what you're thinking. That I'm dead. Well, would I really be writing right now if I was? Anyways, I'm not dead, but it's kinda complicated. So, my name is Josh Wyter. And I can transport between two worlds called Sunny Land, and the other one is called The Dark Realm. Did I Seriously Lose Myself??? I transport myself into Sunny Land, and a totally yellow female car meets me brightly. She pipes up, "Hey! Welcome back to Sunny Land, Josh!" I greet her warmly, smiling politely and saying, "Hey, Sunny." I prefer formal greetings, honestly. Though, I'm not saying I prefer Night Darklands's rude "greeting" next to Sunny's excessively happy greeting. Yeesh, Night (No offense, real-life Night!) is creepy! I ask Sunny politely, "Do you know where the forest is? I lost it." She points west (Or left, in simple terms). I wander into the woods, and a part of it turns black! Sunny rushes to the scene, her overly-happy composure gone. Night, or as I call him, Black-as-Night, says, "Hey, Princess." A evil grin replaces his never-ending scowl. All the sudden, I feel extremely dizzy as Sunny watches in horror as I fall into the Void. In a Cell I wake up in a dark prison, with just enough light to see where you're going. However, because the "light" is gray, it's not much anyways. I look around the cell. A very insanitary bed, a desk, and a toilet. This must also be for human civilians. Only the bed and desk are useful to me. I hear Sunny cry, "Get me out of this featureless prison! This place doesn't even have living trees!" That's ''her biggest worry!? Mine is dying in here! I think to look out the cell window. The two trees are dead, and there's a mass of graves at the foot of 'em. I shiver, and ''not ''because of the cold air coming in. I wonder how Sunny'll react to that. Oh right. She's never seen a grave. Not to mention she thinks she can't die. I can imagine her looking out the window with curiousity as she asks, "What are those stone things?" I sigh and say, "Those are graves." She asks obliviously and flatly, "What's a grave?" I say, "A thing where the dead are buried." I can imagine a look of horror. I soon go to sleep. Dark Findings I don't hear Sunny's "'Morning!" All I hear is the rather deep voice of Black-as-Night. He had said, "Josh, if you don't hurry up your writing, you and Sunny are dead." I gasp and say, "No!" I say, "Where ''is ''Sunny?" The totally black car, save for his dark brown eyes, says, "Safe." I growl, "What's ''your ''version of 'safe'?" He replies simply, "Not dead." He smiles sinisterly and shows me a mirror. I see the forest turning completely black. Night says, "You see, everything and everyone that turn black dies. Now, if the entire world turns black..." He indicates Sunny Land falling and shattering into pieces with his front tires, adding sound effects. I think of everyone that lives there. How heart-wrenching! I yell, "I'm not gonna let you get away with that! And ''really ''think about what you plan. Do you ''really ''want thousands of innocents ''dying!?" He appears to be searching his mind right now. He shrugs and says, "Can't find any symp-" He pretends to choke. "I can't even say the S-word (Sympathy) without choking!" Then, he impersonates Sunny with a high-pitch voice that's extremely annoying. "Not Sunny Land! Why!? Why all the civilians of Sunny Land!? They were innocent!" Then, he goes back to his regular voice, thank God! Ugh, I hate Night's dark sense of humor. He says, "Too bad, Sunny! *Locks her in cell eternally*." I give him a glare. Then he impersonates me, lightening the pitch of his voice, though he's struggling. "Oh, no! Sunny died! I'm so sad!" I tell him to quit it. He gives me a glare, threatening to shoot me. I'm scared. Then, he throws me into a hole, with poor Sunny unconscious. The Next Morning I wake up next morning, and Sunny is awake and alive. Sunny immediately repeats, "I'm hungry" three times in a row. Obviously, no one is able to starve to death on Sunny Land. Wish it was like that on Imagination World. No death, no pain, no malnutrition, and no poverty. Night shows me the mirror again. This time, it's a scene of a group of seven young adults screaming as the "Black Hole of Death" reaches them. Night says, "They'll suffer if you don't stop the destruction of half of the world. Both of you." I reply, "And how ''are we supposed to do that? We're surrounded on all sides by walls and guards!" I move my tires in a semicircle to indicate the round wall. Sunny gapes in horror and says, "What are you doing to them!?" He says, "Nothing, just scaring the H*** out of them." Sunny says, "Don't swear!" I say, "Don't kill the villagers!" I hear one of the young adults yell, "Help me!" in Spanish. And some other language I don't recognize from Earth from a red car. Sunny says, "That's Sunnian." I say, "That answers my question." I say, "Sunny, if we don't stop him, he's gonna kill the world and its civilians. The forest is already gone." Sunny says, "He'll kill the citizens!? But why!?" I reply, "'Cause he has no heart for people, no matter what their side. Good, neutral, mostly good, mostly bad, and bad." Sunny breaks down in tears. "But the civilians are innocent! They don't deserve to die this way!" And then she asks in whispered tones, "What about the babies and young children?" I shrug and say, "We'll save Sunny Land, promise." The teenager looks down and says, "Are you sure we can save Sunny Land?" I grip her tire reassuringly and say, "Of course we can." My heart twists. I just got her hopes up, and probably in vain. Category:Moderate Escape! One hour later, half of the guards had fallen asleep, unbeknownst to Night. I break out through the wall, and that creates a hole in it. When me and Sunny get out, a few of the guards had heard us. ''Crap, I think. There are guards on the outside as well. They start shooting at us! And well, the weapons are not ordinary. They shoot out knives! That makes 'em all the deadlier. I grab one of them, and Sunny's just staring at the 'mysterious objects' with curiousity. I yell, "Get one!" She grabs a knife, or 'shiny object' to her. She turns it over several times. We get to safety. Sunny continues to examine the 'shiny object' and feels the point. She gasps, "Ouch!" She recovers quickly. Sunny asks, "What is it?" I answer absently, "A knife." Sunny asks, "What's a knife?" I don't want to tell her, but I answer anyways. "A weapon that's meant for killing or injuring someone or something." I automatically think, Never thought I would have to define 'knife'. She stares in horror at the black-handled knife. Sunny shrieks and abruptly drops it. What's more, she kicks it away. I say, "It's not gonna automatically kill you," thinking this is ridiculous. She says, "I know, I just want that killer weapon away from me!" I say, "Come on, Sunny. Let's move spots before Night's prison guards locate us." We head toward a dark village. We enter, and a cold wind blows through it. I shiver. Sunny, who is a happy-go-lucky, says, Hi!" to everyone she sees here. Clearly, she has no idea what The Dark Realm means. Most of the tired-looking citizens just wave off the bright greeting, but a little kid or two says, "Hi," drably. Captured Again